


Cooler Than Me

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Family Tree [7]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover, G.I. Joe Crossover, Mention of Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Family Collection. Darcy and Duke hold on the weekly family dinners with the Joes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler Than Me

this is a fun, short one-shot to add to the family collection.

Own Nothing

One-shot  
....................................................  
"I hear you know some fancy people in some fancy costumes." Duke smiled at Darcy Lewis as they sat around the big family table with a large group of people.

Darcy snorted and lifted her drink and pointed with it to the people at the table with them. "I can say the same to you too."

"Ooh!" The table cheered.

"Now, why do you have to be so mean to your big brother?" He asked her. "I just want to know about what's going on in your life."

"Come on Duke, you know I love you but I don't kiss and tell with you." Darcy winked at him "I don't want you to go and getting your but whooped again."

Road-block and Lady Jaye snorted back laughter as they continue to eat their chili.

"I do not get my but whooped." He stared at her exasperated.

"You're right." Darcy sighed into her beer as she took another drink of it. "You get your ass handed to you."

"One time." He groaned as he leaned back into his chair. "One time I lose a fight to your ex-boyfriend and you don't let it go."

"Big Army man." Darcy started as she stirred the chili in her bowl. "Loses a fight to an eighteen year old boy." She looked over to Road-Block who choked on his beer.

"You did what?" He asked his friend.

Duke stared at his little sister in annoyance. "You know I'm starting to hate these weekly family dinners, all you do is rag on me."

"Like all you do is rag on me about joining the Avengers?" Darcy arched her eyebrow at him as she scooped a spoonful of chili into her mouth and smiled.

"Girl, you have Joe in your blood and you know it." Lady Jaye stated as she got up to refill her bowl with more chili and grabbed another beer and sat back down. "Should've been a Joe."

Duke nodded and smiled at Darcy. "Darcy and Duke. We always had each other's backs."

"We do." Darcy grabbed her brother's hand. "Always. But we got to grow up and that doesn't mean I can't help the Joes out because I will in a heartbeat, just like I know you guys got my back." She smiled at him. "That being said, if you want Captain America's autograph, you're going to have to wait in line just like every other fan girl."

"Ooh." The table cheered again.

"Come on." Duke groaned. "You got Lady Jaye the Black Widow's autograph!"

"I got her a date." Darcy smirked and winked a Jaye who smiled back.


End file.
